random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Quest
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Developer(s) |Row 1 info = Nintendo EAD CCs Studios |Row 2 title = Publisher(s) |Row 2 info = Nintendo |Row 3 title = Composer(s) |Row 3 info = Koji Kondo Hajime Wakai Mahito Yokota (orchestration) CCs and Cream |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Wii U Nintendo 3DS |Row 5 title = Released |Row 5 info = December 2012 (all territories) |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = Action-Adventure (Wii U) Dungeon Crawler (Wii U and Nintendo 3DS) Sandbox (Nintendo 3DS) |Row 7 title = Rating(s) |Row 7 info = PEGI 12 (EU); ERSB E10+ (NA); CERO A (JP); ACB PG (AU) |Row 8 title = Modes |Row 8 info = single player multiplayer |Row 9 title = Media |Row 9 info = Wii U Optical Disc (Wii U) Nintendo eShop (Nintendo 3DS) }} is a fan-created installment in the Legend of Zelda series, specifically created in mind for the Wii U with the Nintendo 3DS functioning as a special add-on with special features called Four Swords Quest+. As a Four Swords installment, this Zelda game heavily borrows elements from Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures. In the Nintendo 3DS add-on extension, the Circle Pad Pro accessory is compatible with this game. Modes While the second game to utilize both a home console and a handheld console, it is the first game in which both be connected intuitively of course, but also can be played on its own enough to be its own game. Some of these experiences include exclusive modes. Hyrulean Adventure Note: This mode only exists in the main game (Wii U). Hyrulean Adventure is the story mode of this game, the main mode of Four Swords Quest as a whole, and the main single player campaign. While there is a single player option for this mode, there is also a multiplayer co-op option where four other people can join; three players playing as the three other Links and the last one playing as Kaepora Gaebora. In single player mode, the player can use a Wii U GamePad or a Nintendo 3DS to play through this mode. In multiplayer mode, all Links available have to be controlled by multiple Nintendo 3DSs. In both modes, a fifth player can be added by using the Wii U GamePad in which the player controls Kaepora Gaebora who acts very similarly to the Boost Mode in New Super Mario Bros. U, as well as giving advice as usual. For more information about the story, see Story. Arcade Gauntlet Arcade Gauntlet is when players take on a challenge through timed random dungeons. In the main game (Wii U), players go through ten randomly-generated timed dungeons. The themes for the dungeons include forest-wind, fire-ice, water-electricity, and lastly light-shadow. Each of them are titled respectively, "Stage Farore #" which focuses on item-usage, "Stage Din #" which focuses on action, "Stage Nayru #" which focuses on puzzle-solving, and "Stage Hylia" which features a balance mix of all aspects. "Stage Hylia" is always the last stage of every "Arcade Gauntlet" except custom-made gauntlets. Gameplay in this mode is similar to Hyrulean Adventure. In Four Swords Quest+, players can also create their own "Arcade Gauntlet" in Stage Builder where other players who are using the Connection Realm can challenge through three timed stages made by the creator. There's also a leaderboard with players who played through the stages with their time pasted also with the fastest player on the top. If StreetPass is turned on for the game, then people who pass by each other can challenge in each other's self-created newest "Arcade Gauntlet". Battle Mode Note: This mode only exists in the the main game (Wii U). Battle Mode is the main multiplayer campaign in this game. It is the "Shadow Battle" mode of this game which was lifted from Four Swords Adventures. Players can play as four Links who battle each other out to the finish. Like Hyrulean Adventure and Arcade Gauntlet, a fifth player can join who can control Kaepora Gaebora who in this mode, does not only help the other players, but can sneakily hinder them as well. Stage Builder Note: This mode only exists in the special add on Four Swords Quest+ (Nintendo 3DS) when it is not connected to a Wii U. Stage Builder is an entirely-new mode for the Zelda series in which players get to build custom-made stages including town settings, overworld stages, and dungeons. Players can use in-game assets, as well utilizing custom made sprites. Players can share stages all over the internet if wanted through the Connection Realm. If wanted, the creator can also set up a time record option to see whoever can conquer through the stages fastest (not including town settings). If StreetPass is turned on for the game, then people who pass by each other can play in each other's newest stage they have created. Connection Realm Note: This mode only exists in the special add on Four Swords Quest+ (Nintendo 3DS) when it is not connected to a Wii U. Connection Realm is the name for the internet hub in Four Swords Quest+. Here is where players can upload custom-made stages and "Arcade Gauntlets", as well as playing other people's stages and gauntlets. Story TBA, but it involves the usage for the Four Sword "for what may be the last time forever" as well as the return of Ganondorf and Vaati. Oh and Gameplay TBA because it's gonna take up a lot of time to get this typed. Literal Controls Shift Focus Stages Game Information TBA because it's gonna take up a lot of time to get this typed. Animation Graphics Audio Timeline Placement Four Swords Quest is set to be a sequel to Four Swords Adventures. Main Characters * Link - Once again the main protagonist of this game, and like the other Four Swords entries, he splits into four different Links! ** Green Link - The courageous one. ** Red Link - The hot-tempered one. ** Blue Link - The shy one. ** Purple Link - The emotional one. * Kaepora Gaebora - He is the main companion in this game and is this time a playable character. His function is similar to Boost Mode from New Super Mario Bros. U and as well as Link's past companions. * Princess Zelda - She is the Princess of Hyrule and the Spirit Maiden of the Sacred Realm, as well as Link's childhood friend. She is once again captured from evil forces and now the Links must rescue her. * Vaati - He is a major antagonist in this game and acts as Ganondorf's top servant in this game, similar to Zant, Chancellor Cole, and Ghirahim. He broke out of the Four Sword's seal along with Ganondorf. * Ganondorf - He is the main antagonist in this game. He is the lost and forgotten king of the Gerudos and wishes to conquer all of Hyrule under his power for all eternity. He broke out of the Four Sword's seal with Vaati. Bosses TBA Enemies TBA Dungeons TBA Items * Bomb Bag * Boomerang ** Wing Boomerang * Bow ** Iron Bow ** Sacred Bow * Clawshot ** Double Clawshots * Four Sword * Gust Jar * Iron Shield ** Reinforced Shield ** Fortified Shield * Lantern * Pegasus Boots ** Bullet Boots * Roc's Feather ** Roc's Cape * Sacred Shield ** Divine Shield ** Goddess's Shield * Slingshot ** Scattershot * Whip * Wooden Shield ** Banded Shield ** Braced Shield Trivia TBA Category:Random Works! Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U Category:Link Category:Links Category:Princess Zelda Category:Zelda Category:Ganondorf Category:Ganon